AVATAR ARCHIVES:The Entire History of the Fire Nation
January 1st, 502 - Prince Fner is born to Firelord Jenson Jr. and Firelady Toma. November 7th, 518 - Firelord Jenson Jr. dies in his sleep after serving 61 years. Many mourn as he was a dictator with an iron fist like his father. His 9 kids each joined his large funeral in Firetopia. The Earth Kingdom knew something was going to happen, as throughout Jenson Jr.’s reign, he acted kind of bland towards the other nations. The Earth Kingdom had their eye on the new leader of the FN soon to come. November 7th-November 19th, 518 - The Succession Trials. Kyko was Jenson Jr.’s first son, Fner’s older brother born in 500. So it would be natural for Kyko to succeed the throne, but this claim is put down. In court, every one of Jenson Jr’s children showed up in order. Toma, Jenson Jr’s widow, showed many of his journals and stuff, and even stated he said he wanted Fner to succeed, because he studied as a boy and was smart and listened, unlike his bratty siblings. Kyko soon got mad over time, becuase it was his duty to succeed. Kyko was only 18. Fner was 16. Laman, the youngest sibling, was only 8 and Fris was 10. No one expected Jenson Jr. to die so no one really planned for this. Soon, Brock, the second child came into the picture. Brock stated he wanted to take the throne if he had too. Soon, Kyko was deprived of his succession-ship. Kyko was storming angry, mainly at Fner, and stormed out of the court room and was not seen again in the room. Now it was down to Brock vs. Fner. After only 2 minutes, Brock said if Kyko isn’t, then he isn’t. “Fner is a smart guy and was always more mature than me. If Kyko isn’t going to succeed, than neither am I, because even I know when the Fire Nation needs a good leader. And I think Fner can do that. There was silence, and Brock walked out of the room. Prince Fner, the 3rd oldest son of Jenson Jr. and Toma, would be the next Firelord. Kyko never really liked Fner again due to him taking his status. Brock the same. Firelord Fner November 20th, 518 - Prince Fner is coronated Firelord of the Fire Nation, and plans on taking his father’s war plans, into his own hands, and actually start taking action for the war his grandfather, Jenson Sr. started in his death bed in 457. February 20th, 525 - The Air Nomad War. Firelord Fner does what his father and grandfather wanted. Fner starts out quickly, and no one in the world expected it. It sparked the beginning of the rest of the world disliking the Fire Nation. February 20th, 525 - April 17th, 528 - Fner leads attacks against each air nomad, completely wiping them out. (North; 525, South; 526, West; 527, East; 528). February 28th-December 23rd, 528 - Trials are held against Fner (Fner Charges of 528) for crimes against humanity, lead by the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe rebels raiding Firetopia and de-throning Fner and dragging him to court. Fner wins. The Earth Kingdom knew something bad would happen. January 1st, 529 - Trials end and Fner passes Fugitive Act, declaring that and Air Nomad people currently living or thriving on Fire Nation lands will be removed and imprisoned if caught. November 15th, 531 - The Air Raid. A raid of rebel air benders attack Firetopia in numbers on ships, and destroy many buildings in the dead of night, and attacking the Fire Palace in an attempt to destroy Fner for his crimes against the Air Nomads and leading crimes against the other nations. All are stopped and executed. January 10-20th, 534 - Fner leads attack on rebels living on the Northern Air Nomad. While Fire Nation soliders are encamping the area, they are ambushed by Earth Kingdom soldiers, who stated they will attack the Fire Nation and spark an all out super-war if they hurt the Northern Air Nomad. March 1st-3rd, 534 - The Battle at the Northern Air Nomad. Fire Nation soliders fight Earth Kingdom soliders over control of the nomad’s land. There is no real winner, but Fire Nation gets away with most of it. April 5th, 534 - The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom continue making threats at each other. Earth Kingdom still sad about their friends’ (Air Nomads) death. Earth Kingdom wishes to control the North Air Nomad, even though the Fire Nation genocided it for full control. Deaths would be in vain. April 20th, 534 - The Earth Kingdom stops making threats after a large hurricane strikes most of the ports in the south, destroying many war ships. Fire Nation laughs as they know the E.K. is weak, so they don’t attack either. December 14th, 538 - Fner falls down with a sickness and is out until early January 539. December 538 - August 545 - The Black Disease strikes most of the north Fire Nation and west Earth Kingdom. January 20th, 541 - The Water King is assassinated. His replacement (Sokos III) declares his opinions on the oncoming war on January 30th. Sokos III states “I plan to stay out of the war, until we need to join the war. This is the Fire Nation, and many lives would be at stake to go out with a bloody war just yet. We are currently letting the Earth Kingdom take care of their problems, and I passed the Solider Act, sending Water Tribe troops to the Earth Kingdom army.” Sokos III passed the Solider act on January 1st, 541 sending Water troops to the recruit E.K. army. April 6th, 546 - A group of Water Tribe prisoners escape from Fire Nation prisons, and rebel. Fire Nation believes Sokos III planned it secretly, and lead a small attack (1,000 troops) on the southern Water Tribe to scare them off. May 1st, 546 - Sokos III declares war on the Fire Nation. May 546 - May 553 - The Water Tribe and the Fire Nation toy with each other but lead many attacks on each other (raids etc.) and make threats. November 17, 563 - Prince Ez is born to Firelord Fner and Firelady Azulia. July 21st, 570 - Firelord Fner creates the brand new position of Firelord, Supreme Lord of the Fire Nation. Ez or whoever takes the throne after him would be the first main one. Fner made himself it when he created it and therefore is the first SLOTFN. August 9th, 574 - Firelord Fner leads an attack on base 78 in the south-eastern Earth Kingdom. Kills 230. Earth Kingdom does the same thing back at the Battle at Akarvi River, the river separating the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. August 10th, 574 - The Battle at Akarvi River. 769 people. 540 injuries, 200 deaths and 19 imprisoned. Bloody battle and corpses lay on field until they rot. Fner realizes the war is far from over. Firelord Ez September 30th, 593 - Firelord Fner resigns as Firelord after 75 years in power. Fner gives his power to his 29 year old son, Prince Ez, who is coronated officially on October 1st. Fire Nation people raid Firetopia and try to kill Fner for resigning and giving the throne to his silent son who has a firebending problem and is inexperienced. Fner turns down these claims and ignores them, same as Ez. November 11, 594 - Former Firelady (now Elderlady) Azulia, Ez’s mother, and Fner’s wife, dies of natural causes. Many Fire Nation people, mainly women, mourn for her as she was a large lady figure for many years in fashion and expert styles and perfumes. Fner mourns as well. The funeral is quite large at the Fire Palace, where she died in her sleep. January 10th, 597 - Ez signs the War Act, raising people’s taxes shortly to help with war time. Also declares the Earth Kingdom will remain the Fire Nation’s second enemy until further notice. Ez claims he will look towards the Water Tribes very soon, because they are easier to deal with. This angers the Earth Kingdom, who leads the Assault on Roecumes. January 13th, 597 - The Assault on Roecumes. The Earth Kingdom leads an assault on Fire Nation land in the northwest. There are 11,000 soliders sent to the city while 6,000 are already there. There are 8,500 Earth Kingdom troops. Casualties: Injured (246) Deaths (9,423) Imprisoned; captured (1,111). September 28, 600 - Elder Fner is assassinated at age 98 in the East Hall in the Fire Palace by a spy/fake guard who is the son of Air Nomad’s that were killed by him years prior. Ez tortures and executes the man who did it (it is debated whether his name was Shu-jo or Shu-un). People of the Fire Nation mourn and many kill themselves thinking it is the end of the world. The Fire Nation knows it is going into something bad. No one notices Ez, some don’t even know his name. Ez must make a name for himself and nation and be forceful. The funeral is crazy huge. There are many fake places where they say Fner is buried, but he has no random tomb out in the middle of nowhere. Fner (along with the other dead Firelords) is actually buried in the catacombs, a large hidden old area hidden deep in the basement of the Fire Palace under Firetopia. January 1st, 602 - People celebrate Fner’s would-be 100th birthday (1st). The Fire Nation starts into a super recession named the Great Fire Nation Depression or, the Great Ez Depression-- because of former Firelord Fner’s constant spending to the Fire Nation people (gave every person like $2,000 a month for a time). This had a very bad backfire on the Fire Nation economy, and Ez is stuck with his father’s shame and many still think it is Ez’s fault. Ez can’t borrow money from the other nations for obvious reasons, so he is 0stuck to figure out a plan. February 1st, 602 - Ez releases The 20 Year Plan. An act stating it would be about 20 years to clean up 60 years of spending. Ez thinks it is a clean efficient way; the Fire Nation people have yet to see how good it is. The plan is to raise taxes and lower them over time, without just plain out raising them. He makes Saturday every week a tax day. June 11, 609 - Prince Ken of the Fire Nation is born to Firelord Ez and Firelady Isla. May 8th, 615 - The Water King, Sokos III, dies in office of old age after serving 74 years. He is succeeded by his son, Sokos IV who takes office quickly so he can get started with his war planning. January 1st, 616-August 20th, 639 - The Great Water Tribe War. Much larger than the Air Nomad war, because of the 4x larger population and the Earth Kingdom’s help. It lasted 23 years, and through most of Ez’s reign. Water King, Sokos IV agreed for the war. June 9th, 617 - Battle at Armadox. An island 6 miles off of the southwestern Water Tribe coast. Fire Nation troops are lined up there ready for a battle with cannons and super fire power aimed for Watertopia. Sokos IV leads troops on ships to the island to go on with the battle so they don’t nuke Watertopia and kill hundreds. The battle only lasts 4 hours, with the Water Tribe taking victory. An estimated 3,700 Water Tribe troops showed up on ships, while there were only about 1,200 Fire Nation soliders. Outmatch. The FN soldiers were elites who underestimated the Water Tribe army sent by General Pao, the War Chief in the Fire Nation who sits at a long desk every day with Ez at the end to talk about ideas with many other chiefs. The attack leader is Captain Lai, who is only 22 years old that the FN hired because they were in a hurry to start the war and end it and the old Captain died 2 months prior. The Battle ends with Water Tribe troops pushing FN troops (about 200 left now and 700 WT) towards the coast where their ship was. Many FN troops got on the ship and tried to sail and abandon their own brother and sister troops. The battle ends with the WT soldiers creating a huge wave and slamming it on the FT, sending most of them to sea and destroyed and sinking their ship. The FT troops who floated in the ocean most likely died due to the freezing waters and dangerous animals like ice sharks. Captain Lai made it back to the FN on a sailboat, and was punished by General Pao, and almost got execution charges. Firelord Ez quickly out this down and said they can’t afford to just kill anyone, especially like Lai who had a good battle strategy, but everyone in the Fire Nation knew not to underestimate the Water Tribe. This battle really started the war. November 18, 618 - People of the Fire Nation celebrate 100 years since Fner became Firelord in 518. Many celebrate with city parties and festivals. Ez focuses on the War and tries not to get too involved. January 10th, 621 - Base 10 in the Fire Nation is attacked and covered in ice by Water Tribe rebels. Angers Ez and General Pao, pushing them to increase the Fire Nation’s protection. January 15th, 621 - General Pao issues troops to encamp the Fire Nation border to the Earth Kingdom. February 2nd-13th, 621 - Earth Kingdom soliders keep attacking the border guards. Leads into another battle. The Battle of Broken Spirits. 456 FN troops are injured, 103 dead. 211 EK troops injured, 150 killed. More Fire Nation troops encamp the area, scaring off what is left of the Earth Kingdom border patrol. Earth King ____ orders more guards to the area. October 30th, 621 - The Firetopia Medicine Party. Water Tribe troops freeze and throw thousands of boxes of medicine and food in the ocean off of ships. Drastic consequences for Fire Nation. October 31st, 621 - January 31st, 622 - Estimated 100 troops die of sickness due to shortage of medical supplies for winter. July 2nd, 622 - Firelord Ez and Water King Sokos IV meet at negotiating table in Watertopia. Ez wants to have 10 miles of the east Water Tribe border. Sokos IV wants all the South Fire Nation forest area (130 miles). Ez declines. Ez and Sokos go into a battle. Ez’s bending problems stop the fight. Ez and Fire Nation guards run out of the city and jump unto their ship and back to the Fire Nation. Sokos stops and orders troop ships to follow them and attack them in the ocean at night. Fire Nation troops launch fireballs at oncoming Water Ships. The ship sinks and the others turn back. Ez makes it back to the Fire Nation to the palace. August 1st, 624 - Battle of Fists. Due to a random solar eclipse, Fire Benders have no power. Water Troops attack and win in a forest area about Roecumes. Fire Nation loses with around 110 men dead. No survivors of the FN. 43 WT survivors and 134 dead. 4 horses also die. April 11th, 626 - Firelady Isla’s mother dies of old age (95). Large funeral in Firetopia. At the funeral, Water troops attack and kill 31 and injure 5 including 2 children. Angers Ez badly. April 12th-18th, 626 - Ez sends all of his out-of-mainland troops to Watertopia (capital of Water Tribes) in anger. April 19th-27th, 626 - Battle of Blood. One of the most bloodiest, violent battles in recorded history. 11,000 Fire Nation Troops and 14,500 Water Tribe troops. Lasts all night and day for 8 days as soldiers keep marching into the city. Many civilians hide inside home. 9,600 FN troops killed, 13,000 Water Tribe troops massacred and killed. Around 58 civilians killed, and 11 children. Watertopia is covered in blood and ice and some fire, and Fire Nation marches out of city with pride, as Sokos IV, the Water King, was killed in the raid. Water Tribe is severely weak, and refuses to mess with the Fire Nation again until they get the Earth Kingdom’s help and more soldiers in the army. May 1st, 626 - Sokos V, 41 years old, is coronated in Watertopia. His first duty, is visiting the Earth King and negotiating with him about the war. Second duty, cleaning up the city and retrieving medicine and food for people. Summer 631 - 3,470 troops are added to the FN army. July 7th, 634 - Prince Ken and Princess Helsi are married at Firetopia capital. May 8th, 635 - Grand Prince Kenton is born to Prince Ken and Princess Helsi. July 17th, 635 - Princess Helsi dies at age 26 of breast cancer. Kenton is only 2 months old, and Ken is an only father. Kenton is raised by Ken, Ez and Isla. Ken mourns badly, leaves to the Sacred Mountain and is not seen again for 10 days. There is a large funeral in Firetopia over the Princess who never got to be Firelady with her husband. Nation mourns over the loss. Prince Ken is now single. Kenton never knows his mother. January 14th-26th, 636 - Battle at Rockbridge. 435 troops; 204 FN, 231 WT. 298 deaths, 123 FN, 50 WT. Water Tribe winner. Rockbridge is actually in the northwest Earth Kingdom. This battle adds 9 miles of Earth Kingdom land to the Fire Nation, even though the Water Tribe won (WT is not seeking to take land of other nations; FT’s whole goal of this war). March 13th, 637 - Massacre at Orca. Orca is in the north west Water Tribe. Fire Nation prisoners escape during the Summer Solstice with power, and kill all WT guards by burning down the whole prison. They attack much of the city, burning a third of it down and killing 20 people. The Fire Nation soldiers escape back to the Fire Nation. Many know the war is coming to an end. September 11th, 637 - A giant explosion is released on the Fire Nation. Water Troops and Earth Kingdom soliders have worked months on the bombs. Hundreds of large bombs are dropped around Firetopia and Roecumes and many other villages are swamped with Water troops and burned down and imprisoned. Over 500 people die. Fire Nation angry. January 1st, 638 - Earth King ___, Water King Sokos V, and Firelord Ez each raise taxes by $1.00 and add 1,000 troops to armies. Ez is not interested in Earth Kingdom at the moment, but if they keep butting in on the FN and WT’s business, they will attack. January 30th, 638 - A large army of Fire Nation troops invade the Water Tribe settlement of Warber (imprisons everyone, 2 deaths), and encamp most of the northwest Water Tribe border, including ancient ice caves etc. May 16th, 638 - The Icy Ship Battle. This battle is in the icy ocean in the northeastern Water Tribe ocean, south of the abandon Eastern Air Nomad. There are around 19 ships for the FN and WT. Firelord Ez is on one of the larger ships. Many fire and ice bombs are thrown and ships are sunk. Water Tribe wins. Left of Fire Nation ships retreat north to the Eastern Air Nomad, where they are met with many Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe soliders waiting for them. May 17th-18th, 638 - Battle at the Eastern Air Nomad. About 4,000 Earth and Water Tribe soliders. 456 Fire Nation. Only about 700 people fighting. Fire Nation barely hits victory, until the Earth Kingdom releases soliders to bomb them, making the FN retreat back to the Fire Nation. Bloody battle. May 21st, 638 - Firelord Ez releases last warning to Earth Kingdom, warning them to stay out of their business and stop attacking. Earth King ____ says they will do as they please, if it means saving innocent people of any nation. Firelord Ez takes it as a threat and gets troops ready to march on Earth Kingdom land at the Fire Nation border in Roecume. June 638-June 639 - Many small battles between the Water Tribe and Fire Nation. 61 FN victories, 30 Water Tribe victories. All WT soliders are imprisoned, all Fire Nation soliders are executed because they are too dangerous. June 24th, 639 - Firelord Ez appoints Admiral Jak to General Jak, as General Pao resigns. Due to this, General Jak designs a new Fire Nation battle armor. Most troops get them, and some are mailed by carriage to border troops and out-of-city troops. August 13th-18th, 639 - The Last Battle. This is the worst battle of the war. 14,000 Water Tribe troops, and 15,500 Fire Nation troops. Battle takes place just south of Earth Kingdom-Water Tribe border. Fire Nation wins, but in reality there are no real winners. Water Tribe troops surrender after 5 days of endless fighting and blood. WT troops escape to Watertopia and Orca. Fire Nation troops win most victory, and they happily make it to their ships back to the Fire Nation, what’s left of them. 9,012 Water Tribe deaths, and 9,122 Fire Nation deaths. Firelord Ez quickly gets the news, and is happy the war should be over. They await the Water Tribe’s surrender shortly. Ships back to the FN, are attacked by angry Earth Kingdom ships head on. Only 3 ships sink, 89 deaths. 4 EK deaths. August 20th, 639 - The End of the Great Water Tribe War. Water King, Sokos V, surrenders to the Fire Nation after 23 years of fighting. Sokos V is kept in place as Water King. Watertopia is put under Fire Nation control, but the people are kept there, and people attempting to leave the Water Tribes are caught and imprisoned. Fire Nation controls most of what Watertopia does, but troops are not posted within the walls of Watertopia. The Earth Kingdom is bursting with fury. Earth King _____ issues all Earth Kingdom troops back to the Earth Kingdom, and Earthtopia. Gets ready for war with Fire Nation. Firelord Ez brings all Fire Nation troops back to the Fire Nation. June 1st, 640 - Prince Ken and Princess Alece are married in Firetopia capital. Kenton is 5 years old. Alece and Ken now take care of Kenton. Category:April 7 2013 Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:AVATAR ARCHIVES